


Of Love and Gummy Worms

by Winchester_Bones



Series: The Holidays [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Lawyer Jensen, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day. Jared's favorite holiday. His boyfriend Jensen, however, does not share the same appreciation for the day. When Jensen starts acting strange, Jared fears there is something wrong with them. He is in for a big surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Gummy Worms

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jared or Jensen. Just simply borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

Jared sighed as he looked into the mirror, trying to tame his hair into place. He finally gave up, pushing it back behind his ears. He spritzed on a couple of squirts of his favorite cologne and stepped back to give himself the nod of approval. His black dress shirt was tucked neatly into his more-dressy jeans. He tightened the silver tie around his neck and pushed his hair behind his ears one more time. Grabbing his jacket off of the couch, Jared shut the lights off before leaving and locking his apartment. Valentine’s Day. His favorite day of the year. Chocolate, candy, sweets. His stomach would rumble just thinking about the holiday. 

His boyfriend though, was not a huge fan of Valentine’s Day. Jensen wasn’t one for giant candy hearts, or a dozen roses, or an enormous teddy bear that stated “I Wuv Hugs.” Coincidently all of those gifts had been delivered to Jensen this past week at his job at Kripke, Singer, and Manners, the law firm where he worked as a criminal and civil lawyer. Though when questioned by the steely gaze, Jared had not buckled, feigning innocence, saying he knew nothing of the gifts, and that Jensen better be careful of crazy stalkers who wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

As Jared walked the six blocks to his boyfriend’s apartment, he thought back to the day they had first met. Jared had been late, really late, to his job at the animal shelter that he managed with his friend Gen, but he just had to stop in and get coffee. He had walked into the coffee shop down the street from his apartment and gave his order and name to the lady behind the counter. He had noticed a guy behind her, making drinks, but hadn’t paid him any more attention as he had been thinking about a new dog that the shelter had picked up the night before. The dog had been severely abused, and Jared was thinking of ways to get through to the emotionally scarred animal. He had been so far into his own musings that he didn’t even look up until his coffee was set down in front of him. 

“I didn’t realize that sasquatches were deaf. They never talk about that in the Bigfoot specials on the Discovery Channel.”

Jared had looked up to see the guy that had made his drink. ‘Whoa,’ Jared had thought to himself. The dude was gorgeous, with beautiful green eyes that Jared could see himself drowning in. One coffee date led to another, which led to dinner, and from there on, Jared was gone. They had started dating not too long after that and now two years later, Jared was still as far gone for Jensen as he had been on that first day. 

Jared smiled to himself as he reached Jensen’s building. The doorman was waiting for him, and he waved as he took the steps two at a time. “Hey, Cliff! Beautiful evening isn’t it?”

Cliff snorted. “He told me you loved Valentine’s Day. Guess he wasn’t exaggerating was he?”

Jared just laughed as Cliff waved him through the front door. He pushed the elevator “up” button and then waited anxiously, shifting back and forth between his two feet as he waited for the elevator to reach its destination. After getting to the fifth floor, he stepped out and made his way to Jensen’s door, knocking several times before hearing a muffled “It’s open!” from inside.

Pushing his way into Jensen’s apartment, Jared looked around. He didn’t see his boyfriend anywhere. He dropped his coat on the couch and took off in search for the man. He found him in the kitchen, leaning against the island as he mixed something in a bowl. Jensen looked amazing, the top buttons on his black dress shirt were undone and the sleeves were pushed past his elbows. His gray pants fit him perfectly, highlighting the muscular thighs that Jared had spent many nights with his own legs tangled around. He walked up to the shorter man, slipping his arms around Jensen’s waist, squeezing gently. He felt Jensen tense slightly before turning to half-face him. 

Jared nuzzled his nose against Jensen’s cheek. “Hey. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He leaned down to place a kiss, but frowned slightly when Jensen turned his head, Jared’s kiss barely catching the corner of his mouth. 

“Mmmm,” Jensen replied. “How was work today?”

Jared tried to hide his puzzlement at Jensen’s aloof attitude. He pushed it to the back of his mind, blaming it on Jensen’s obvious distaste for anything to do with the holiday. Grabbing the bag of gummy worms that he knew Jensen kept in the drawer for him, he hopped up on the island, his legs swinging back and forth. “Work was great. A nice lady came and adopted Duke, and we got another dog that seems to have been abused, but he isn’t afraid of people. His name is Harley and he’s huge. I’ve kind of taken a liking to him.” He noticed Jensen appeared to be concentrating hard on something else. “And then one of the dogs wanted to know my opinion on boxers or briefs. Of course I told him there was no need for underwear when…… Jensen?!”

“Yeah?” Jensen looked taken aback, as if just noticing that his sasquatch of a boyfriend was there. He ran his hands through his hair as he seemed to avoid eye contact with Jared. “Steak’s ready. Hope you’re hungry. I’m pretty sure I got the whole cow.” Jensen grabbed two large plates, each loaded with a large steak and roasted vegetables. “And quit eating all of my gummy worms. I don’t know why you always assume they’re for you. How do you know my other lover doesn’t like sweets as well?” 

Jared snorted. “Another guy who tolerates your morning breath and cheery disposition? Nah. Doesn’t exist.” He followed Jensen as he led him out on to the balcony. There was a small table set up, a vase of flowers acting as a centerpiece. The men sat down to eat, Jared feeling a tightness in his gut as Jensen moaned at the first bite of steak. Shaking his head, he dug heartily into his own steak, enjoying every bite. 

Several times throughout the dinner, Jared tried to engage Jensen in conversation, trying everything from work to friends to the weather. He began to grow increasingly worried and a cold pit began to form in his stomach as Jensen continued to seem distracted and avoided eye contact. He had also began to sweat. Jared began to have second thoughts. There had to be a reason for Jensen to act this way. Normally when he was quiet like this it was something to do with work. But then he would usually tell Jared something. He hoped that Jensen wasn’t reconsidering them. He had thought that everything was going great. Sure they had their arguments like all couples were bound to have, but they were few and far between, and the make-up sex was always awesome. The more Jared thought about it, the more nervous he got. Finally he just blurted out the words.

“Jen, are we okay?”

Jensen looked up from his plate, a look of surprise on his face. “Okay? Jared, why would we not be okay?”

Jared sighed. “Well you’ve been so quiet. And I know you don’t really like Valentine’s Day so I thought that maybe that was the problem at first. But you have been so quiet and distracted tonight, and now I’m just wondering if maybe I did something wrong? But whatever it is, I promise we can fix it. Just give me a chance. Give us a chance. You are the best thing in my life, and I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.” Jared knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t stop. He was scared. 

Jensen reached across the table pushing Jared back into his seat. “Wait. Jared! What are you talking about? You didn’t do anything wrong! Why would you lose me?” Jensen thought back to how he had been acting. Yeah, he was nervous, but for Jared to think that it was his fault? That was just ridiculous. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand, looking into his face, searching for any sign of the smile that was usually found there. 

“Look, Jared. I am sorry for how I’ve been acting tonight. I’m nervous, yes. But that has nothing to do with you. It has more to do with the fact that I was afraid the night wouldn’t go as I had planned. I don’t ever want you to think that you did something, or that my behavior is your fault. But you have to get that sad look off your face. You know what those puppy eyes do to me.” Jared tentatively smiled as Jensen ran his hand down his cheek before cupping his chin. “Look at me Jared. You are not going to lose me. I won’t let that happen. Where would I be without you? My own personal huge ball of energy? That day I met you in that coffee shop, I thought to myself, ‘If I could only get a man like that!’ Now that I did manage to snag you, did you ever think I would let you go?”

Jensen got out of his chair, moving around the table to stand next to Jared, looking down into his eyes. He grasped Jared’s hands in his before dropping down to one knee and slipping his hand down into his pocket. He withdrew his hand, pulling out a small, simple, titanium band and held it up. Jared drew in a deep, gasping breath. “I bought this a couple of months ago, but I was waiting for the right time to make this happen. Then I figured why not make your favorite holiday something that is really worth remembering?” Jensen tangled his fingers in the hand of Jared’s that he was currently holding. “Listen Sasquatch. More than anything, I want to grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of our days together, even if it means I have to always keep a supply of gummy worms on hand. I can’t even put into words how you make me feel. Just know that I have never been happier than when I am with you. I just…… Argh. Let me put this out there. Jared Tristan Padalecki, would you please marry me?”

Jared began to laugh as tears rolled down his face. He dove at Jensen, knocking him back off his feet as he began to smother his face in kisses, his lips moving over every inch of available skin he could get to. He wrapped his hands around the back of Jensen’s head, bringing the other man’s head closer to his as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Surprised at first, it didn’t take long for Jensen to get with the program, as the two men began to fight for dominance. Jensen quickly gained the upper hand, tangling his legs with Jared’s and twisting until he flipped them over, effectively straddling Jared’s hips. Breaking apart from their kiss, Jensen laughed. “Would that be a yes?”

Jared smiled. “Yes, yes, yes, yes. A million times. I have a feeling that you are going to continue to make me the happiest man in the world.”

Jensen snorted. “Well that will be easy. I’ll just keep a hearty supply of candy in our kitchen cupboard. That way you will always come back home to me.”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hours later as the two tangled bodies relaxed in bed, Jensen snuggled closer into his fiancé’s chest. “So this Harley dog at the shelter? You really like him huh?”

Jared chuckled. “I was talking about not wearing underwear and you caught the bit about a dog?” 

Jensen shifted, bringing his hand up to draw his fingers in little designs on Jared’s chest. “Well, maybe I think it’s time we started our own little family. We could get a dog, maybe a house? Maybe a backyard- Mmph!”

Jensen was cut off as Jared’s lips once again crashed against his. After several moments, Jared pulled back to catch his breath. “Are you saying that I can have a puppy?”

Jensen groaned, trying to rub his growing arousal against Jared’s thigh. “Baby, you can have anything you want.”

Jared reached down, slowly wrapping his fingers around his lover’s hips to bring him even closer. “I want you. Forever.”

Jensen smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
